


You Look Familiar...Have We Met Before?

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Flashbacks, Lucifer and Chloe will always find each other, Protective Lucifer, Something keeps pulling Lucifer back to LA...but he doesn't know what, humans are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: What if when Lucifer thought Chloe looked familiar on their first case, it wasn’t just because of Hot Tub High School…what if they had ‘met’ before, multiple times, but they just didn’t realise.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 45
Kudos: 210





	You Look Familiar...Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> What if when Lucifer thought Chloe looked familiar on their first case, it wasn’t just because of Hot Tub High School…what if they had ‘met’ before, multiple times, but they just didn’t realise.
> 
> *N.B. regarding Chloe’s age, I went off Amenadiel’s “35 years ago, Father, he asked me to come down here to bless a couple who were unable to have a child” line from 210, making her 34 in season 2 and presumably 33 in season 1 when they first met – meaning she’d be born in 1983.

**October 12 th 1983, Los Angeles**

Lucifer’s Pentecostal coin levitated above his palm, spinning with a ‘ting’ as he flicked it. Sat at the bar of the Four Seasons, he should have been happy considering he’d just had a rather lovely threesome, but knowing his uptight feathered brother (who could really do with a threesome himself) would be showing up at any moment to escort him back down to Hell, it sort of took some of the shine off. And knowing it would be millennia (at least for him) before he made it top-side again, he felt somewhat deflated.

In the midst of feeling sorry for himself, a dulcet female voice caught his attention and he looked up to see an attractive blonde woman with bright blue eyes sitting down at a stool at the other end of the bar. “ _He-llo”_ Lucifer grinned – perhaps he had time for one more bit of debauchery before the fun police arrived. With his best charming smile in place, he strolled confidently over to her. The flirtatious greeting he was about to bestow upon her however caught in his throat, his eyes widening as he recoiled in horror upon noticing her _very_ swollen abdomen. “Ah, you’re…” he fumbled awkwardly.

Rather than being offended at his reaction, the woman snorted in amusement and smiled at him. “Pregnant? Yes.” She then held up her hand that was sporting two rings. “Married too. Good to know I’ve still got it though.”

Lucifer huffed, feeling somewhat embarrassed at his less than smooth display, but relaxing as it seemed she had not taken offense. At her “Please, sit” he took the stool next to her with a grateful smile. “Lucifer” he told her, holding out a hand, his tone friendly rather than flirty now.

“Penny” the woman replied, shaking his hand. “Lucifer, huh? That’s your real name?”

“Afraid so.”

Penny smiled. “You must have a very _interesting_ family.”

“That’s one word for them” Lucifer deadpanned. Not wanting to waste whatever time he had left here talking about the very people who were the reason he had to leave in the first place, he changed the subject. “Far be it for me to deter anyone from revelling in the delights of alcohol – it is one of your better inventions after all, but I thought you humans tended to avoid such establishments when you were…with child.”

“Oh, we do – I’m not drinking, at least not anything alcoholic anyway. This one is due in a few weeks – November 6th if she’s on time, so I’m meeting some girlfriends before I’m too tired to be able to hold a conversation and covered in bodily fluids.”

Lucifer grimaced. “And not in the fun way I take it.”

Penny chuckled. “Not so much.”

Lucifer regarded her curiously. “I never did understand the human desire to procreate. What _is_ the appeal when the little creatures just destroy your social life – not to mention your sex life, and think nothing of projectile vomiting and defecating all over you?”

Penny’s face softened, obvious affection shining in her eyes, and she smiled. Lucifer watched in fascination as she placed a protective hand on her bump. “I always wanted kids. My husband and I tried for _years_ but never had any luck. The doctors did tests and said it was unlikely we’d ever get pregnant – there was pretty much no chance, even with IVF. I was devastated – I wanted to be a mom so badly. But then just as I was starting to accept it would never happen…it did. I couldn’t believe it – I must’ve done thirty tests to make sure! But sure enough, my little monkey’s real. She’s a miracle.”

Lucifer considered this information – she must be speaking metaphorically as he was fairly certain this unborn child couldn’t be a _literal_ miracle, because as far as he was aware, dear old Dad hadn’t dabbled in handing out miracles for at least a couple of millennia.

“Oh! I think she’s saying hi! Here, give me your hand!”

Lucifer was snapped out of his musings, his eyes widening in fear when he realised what she was suggesting. “What? No…no really, that’s not necessary!”

Penny ignored him, a bright smile on her face as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. “She’s really going for it tonight – she’s never been this active before!”

As soon as Lucifer’s hand made contact with her dress covered bump, he felt a surprisingly strong kick against his palm. He jumped at the novel and unexpected feeling, but when it happened again – equally as strongly, a smile tugged at his lips. “Feisty little thing, isn’t she!”

Penny beamed. “I think she likes you!”

Lucifer blushed shyly. “Well, what’s not to like?” he teased, trying to hide how flattered he was behind bravado.

There was another swift kick to his palm, causing Lucifer to laugh.

“I think she’s trying to keep your ego in check” Penny teased.

“Yes, well – good luck to her with that. I wouldn’t rate her chances!”

Another kick – most definitely the strongest so far was dealt to his hand.

Penny chuckled. “I wouldn’t bet on that.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to retort that he had yet to meet a human that was a match for him, when he caught sight of Amenadiel loitering in the entrance to the bar. There was a strange expression on his brother’s face as he looked between him and Penny, but it was quickly masked by his usual air of self-righteous annoyance. With a resigned sigh, Lucifer removed his hand from Penny’s bump and stood up. “Unfortunately, it would appear it’s time for me to leave – my _chauffer_ is getting restless.”

Penny smiled kindly at him. “Okay, well it was nice to meet you Lucifer.”

“You too, Penny.” With a nod he took a few steps towards Amenadiel and his miserable fate, but then paused and turned back to her. “And good luck - with the spawn. She seems rather impressive already.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, given the way Penny’s dress vibrated over her bump, said spawn kicked again at his impending departure. Curious things – humans.

* * *

**January 16th 1991**

Lucifer adjusted his cufflinks, grinning widely as he stepped out of the elevator of one of LA’s top modelling studios. He was here to meet Bianca – a particularly well-proportioned and _very_ flexible young lady whose acquaintance he’d made not 20 minutes prior when she was finishing up a shoot downstairs for a whipped cream commercial. She had been instantly enamoured with him – as they all were, and he would more than likely be engaging her, as well as a number of her colleagues, in some mutually pleasurable bedroom activities.

The overly attentive receptionist informed him that Bianca would be out momentarily. Noticing the young man’s starry gaze, Lucifer smirked and told him he was more than welcome to join too.

With nothing else to do, Lucifer folded himself down into one of the leather chairs, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. As he drummed his fingers idly on his thigh, he noticed a miniature human sat across from him. Her arms were crossed indignantly, her jaw was clenched and she looked decidedly like she didn’t want to be there – especially all trussed up as she was. The little girl had long, golden hair, delicate features and bright blue-green eyes. He wasn’t the best at determining the ages of human offspring – the only thing he could decipher for certain was that she was somewhere between infant and adult. He had always been wary of children so just regarded her curiously from a distance. He did however like her air of defiance and stubbornness. She also looked lonely, perhaps even a little lost – both feelings he could definitely relate to. He shook his head in an effort to dislodge the strange sense of protectiveness he felt over her

A movement to his left caught Lucifer’s eye and he turned to find one of the photographers looking at the child - with a _look_ that he’d seen all too often in the eyes of those who received _extra special_ attention down in Hell in recompense for their evil deeds. It was a look that sent fury and disgust shooting through his veins.

In an instant Lucifer was on his feet and striding over to him. Without introducing himself, he took the man firmly by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the room – away from the girl. Lucifer towered menacingly over him, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, he would already be eviscerated. “I know exactly what you were thinking when you were looking at that child – I _despise_ evil like you” Lucifer seethed – his voice as cold as ice. “Let me make myself perfectly clear – if you _ever_ lay a finger on her, if you ever _hurt_ her – or any other child for that matter, I will find you and make personally sure the rest of your miserable existence is as hellish as your afterlife will undoubtedly be.”

The man visibly trembled, and when Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, he was left in no doubt that the devil did indeed exist and that it was not a good idea to get on the wrong side of him. _“Understand?”_ Lucifer growled, his voice inhumanly low.

The vile excuse for a human let out a fearful whimper, his eyes as wide as saucers as he nodded emphatically.

“Now _leave_ – and never come back! Oh, and I _will_ be checking!”

Lucifer watched as he stumbled, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He was fairly confident that the human stain wouldn’t be stupid enough to darken these doorways again, but just in case – as promised, he would _make sure_ that never happened.

With the threat successfully neutralised, Lucifer willed his anger to subside. He would never understand how people thought _he_ was the evil one when monsters like that existed.

“You ready to go, handsome?”

Lucifer plastered on a smile as Bianca appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course, darling. Shall we?”

Holding his arm out he gestured for her to go ahead of him into the elevator, ever the gentleman. As he stepped in himself, he glanced back over at the young girl, and was surprised to find her looking right back at him. He was even more surprised when she smiled at him – a shy but radiant smile that lit up her face and showed off her missing front teeth. It was as if she knew he’d just saved her from something. As the elevator doors closed, Lucifer nodded and gave her a small, awkward, but genuine smile back.

* * *

**May 8 th 2000**

It may have been May, but the dawn of a new millennium appeared to have warranted humans to deem the entire year one long party. Lucifer was not complaining at this turn of events and was more than happy to join in with the revelry. This was his third trip topside so far this year – the first time he blessed Sydney with his presence, the second it was Paris, and now he was back in LA – a place for some reason he had become rather fond of over the years and continued to return to. No matter what continent he landed this year though, he found himself spoiled for choice in terms of parties and avenues to blow off steam.

And tonight was no exception. He was currently in a lavish, sprawling Hills mansion owned by some football player or other. The décor was rather tacky for his tastes but what it lacked in class it made up for in its supply of top shelf alcohol, music and scantily dressed party-goers eager to have a good time. Lucifer actually had two such party-goers hanging off each of his arms and giggling as they divulged their naughty little desires. He was just about to escort them upstairs to check out the guest accommodations and make good on those desires when someone stood alone outside on the decking caught his eye and caused him to pause. A spark of recognition that he couldn’t place hit him as he looked at the slim, blonde, and very _young_ looking woman. He knew for a fact that there was a strict 21+ age limit at this party – and rightly so, and she clearly did not meet that criteria. She was stood there with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, looking out of place and uncomfortable. He considered leaving her to it – it was none of his business after all, and he did have a rather action packed schedule planned for the next few hours at least. But something in him couldn’t just leave her there, alone and vulnerable.

After telling his rather disappointed looking companions to go ahead without him and to ‘entertain each other’ for the time being, he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and made his way out onto the deck.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” he offered by way of a greeting when she failed to notice him approach.

The young girl clenched her jaw in defiance. “I’m 21.”

Lucifer raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

He was rewarded with a huff, that was accompanied by a rather impressive eye-roll. “Fine, I’m 16 okay!”

Lucifer smirked in amusement – both at being right and at her disgruntlement at being called out. He softened though when she elaborated as to why she was now stood here alone.

“I came here with my boyfriend - but he ditched me and went off with some other girl.”

“Well you could definitely do with improving your taste in men” Lucifer offered helpfully.

“Yeah” she grumbled unhappily, staring at her feet.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s someone far better for you out there. Besides, you’d struggle to do much worse.”

She glared at him – which he found more amusing than scary.

He smiled sympathetically, knowing the feeling of disappointment when someone you trusted betrayed you. “Look, that imbecile is most definitely not worth her time – you’re worth far more than that. Forget him.”

There was gratitude in her eyes when she looked up and gave him a small smile back.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer noticed his ‘narcotics supplier’ circling inside, further clarifying to him that this was very much not the place for someone so innocent and impressionable. “Why don’t you let me call you a cab? You really won’t be missing anything here.”

She sighed in frustration. “I didn’t bring any money with me – he was my ride.”

“Oh, is that all?! One moment.”

She watched him curiously as he strolled over to one of the guests and after bestowing them with a charming smile, happily handed over her mobile phone for him to use.

“Do people always do that – just give you things when you smile at them?”

“Usually” Lucifer replied matter of factly.

She rolled her eyes at him again.

He knew he sounded smug, but it was simply the truth – people were drawn to him and always eager to please.

“Now, let’s call you that cab.”

She put her hand on his arm before he could start dialling. “But I told you – I don’t have any money.”

Lucifer waved his hand in dismissal and proceeded to dial. “It’s on me – consider it a favour.”

“What do you want in return?” she asked him dubiously.

He was impressed with her cautious instincts – a lot of humans he’d met could do with a bit more of that. His voice was sincere when he replied, having no interest in wagering a deal with her. “Just for you to get home safely – that is all.”

She regarded him, and after a few moments of scrutiny, deemed him trustworthy. “Thanks.”

Lucifer held out his arm to her, smiling when she took it. “Come on, I’ll wait outside with you – your cab will be here shortly.

The temperature had dropped given the late hour and once they were out at the front of the house, where they were no longer shielded from the breeze, he noticed her tighten her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the cold. “Here.” He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders before stepping back.

It drowned her small frame, but she snuggled down into it and gave him a small, grateful smile.

Lucifer leaned on one of the pillars and it was his turn to regard her curiously this time. “Whilst I’m usually the first to encourage a little parental rebellion, do your parents know you’re here?”

She shrugged, which he took to mean no. “My mom’s off at her latest convention and my dad’s at work – he’s a cop.”

“Ah, I know a thing or two about punishing bad guys!”

“You’re a cop too?” She asked dubiously, looked a little worried at the idea – most likely the thought that he may know her dad and inform him of her extra-curricular activities. 

Lucifer scoffed. “A crime solving devil? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

She gave him a strange look but brushed it off, probably used to the colourful characters of LA.

Over the next few minutes Lucifer discovered that his new friend was both witty and intelligent, and he knew he’d done the right thing in getting her away from the nefarious individuals inside.

When the cab pulled up beside them, she shrugged his jacket off and handed it back to him. “Thank you, for…everything.”

He smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”

Lucifer held the door open for her as she climbed in and then handed the driver a wad of cash. “You’re to drive this young lady straight home and ensure she arrives there safely” he told him, fixing him with a no nonsense stare.

The driver was more than happy to oblige considering his vastly inflated tip, promising to provide five star door to door service

“Oh, what’s that pathetic miscreant of an _ex_ -boyfriend’s name by the way?” Lucifer asked before closing the door.

“Jason Tanner, why?”

“Just so I can ensure he has a memorably abysmal evening - in recompense for his idiocy and rudeness.”

She grinned – a huge smile breaking across her face and mischief lighting up her bright, ocean coloured eyes. “Thanks.”

“Oh, it’ll be my pleasure!” Lucifer’s smile was equally as mischievous. He watched the cab pull away until it was out of sight and then went back inside to doll out some much deserved punishment.

* * *

**February 26 th 2003**

Lucifer stretched out his long limbs in the impressively sized hot tub, enjoying the jets pulsing against his back as two nubile and practically naked young ladies pressed into his sides, laughing at his jokes and flirtingly running their hands over his chest. Another well-muscled and handsome young man was sat across from him and currently playing footsie with his calf. He did so enjoy his trips topside – they were always a welcome reprieve from the millennia of boredom and misery spent down in Hell.

He was at WB Studios, and the hot tub he was making use of was part of a set for a new movie that had just wrapped production, and his companions were cast members of said movie. The production company was probably not intending for their set props to be commandeered in such a manner, but Lucifer had never been one for following rules. And besides, if anyone did object, no doubt he could charm them into submission – or more likely, into joining them.

“So, what’s this movie of yours about then? If it’s based around a hot tub I’m sure it’ll be a box office hit!”

“It’s called ‘Hot Tub High School’, so pretty much” footsie lad informed him. “It’s basically about a bunch of high school seniors discovering themselves – and each other. I mean it’s no Shakespeare, but the lead actress does have a really smokin’ nude scene in this hot tub.”

“Oooh, sounds like my kind of movie! And which one of you lovely ladies is the lead then?”

“Neither of us” the brunette on his left grumbled, jealousy evident in her tone.

“Oh? Well I’m sure you would’ve been marvellous darling. So, who _did_ get the starring role?”

“That would be Chloe Decker” the blonde on his right added, slightly less jealously, but Lucifer could tell there was no love lost between her and said lead. “She doesn’t really hang with us anymore – keeps mostly to herself.”

“That might have something to do with Nancy sleeping with her boyfriend” Chace (at least that’s what Lucifer thought footsie lad’s name was) explained.

Nancy, the brunette, shrugged innocently, not looking in the slightest bit remorseful. “They weren’t exclusive.”

Lucifer tuned them out as they debated the definition of ‘exclusivity’, having no interest in their petty squabbles.

It wasn’t until a tingle ran down his spine that he started paying attention again. It was strange - it was a feeling of… _familiarity_ almost. As if sensing someone, he turned his head and caught sight of a svelte blonde woman with a bag slung over her shoulder and talking to who he presumed was one of the crew, at the far end of the set. She was dressed all in black, with a sharp jawline and eyes that appeared to be the colour of the ocean. She was quite far away, and he could only see her in profile, but he could tell she was beautiful – stunning even. It was more than that though – he had this inexplicable feeling that he _knew_ her.

“That’s her” Chace supplied, noticing where Lucifer’s attention had drifted to. “That’s Chloe.”

 _‘Chloe’_ – he liked the way her name sounded on his tongue as he spoke it softly to himself. It suited her. Although he had never been a relationship kind of devil, Lucifer’s first thought was that any man stupid enough to cheat on _her_ , was clearly lacking in brain cells, but also that they didn’t deserve her in the first place.

Lucifer was just about to desert his current companions - in favour of pursuing the intriguing Miss Decker, when Nancy yanked his jaw possessively back towards her. He was more than a little irritated at the interruption, but hid it behind a tight smile. His interest in the three supporting cast members suddenly disappeared – he was _far_ more interested in the lead. But when he looked back to where Chloe had just been, she was gone, and an inexplicable ball of disappointment lodged in his chest. He sighed, feeling weirdly like he had just missed out on something important. In an attempt to shake it off he told himself there were many more humans in the sea – as demonstrated by the three he currently had rubbing up against him now. One was just as good as the next…right?

…‘Hot Tub High School’ though…he would definitely be giving that movie a watch on his next visit.

* * *

**August 21 st 2011**

Lucifer stood at the top of the staircase at Rico’s, enjoying the buzz of the MMA studio come nightclub. He smiled as he looked down over the fighting ring, that was surrounded by scantily dressed dancers and patrons of various levels of inebriation – there was definite _potential_ here. “I could get used to this place!”

A few moments later though the thrum of the bass from the stereos and the cacophony of voices suddenly disappeared and time seemed to stand still as a familiar tingle ran down his spine – a _recognition_. And it was strong – like a _tether_ was pulling him _._ ‘Wha-?’. He frowned as he tried to hone in on where it was coming from. Unbeknownst to him at the time, the reason was now stood behind him – within touching distance, and closer than she had ever been.

“So what’s the plan?” Amenadiel’s annoying voice poked at his concentration. Lucifer had stopped paying attention to him the moment he’d felt that perplexing but ever strengthening _feeling._ He was even less bothered about finding Amenadiel’s poncey necklace right now than he had been when he’d initially offered his assistance.

“Lucifer! What's the plan?!”

Amenadiel’s increasing exasperation finally broke him out of his trance and he turned to him reluctantly. “I...”

Any further response was cut short though when Lucifer felt that pull again. Turning back around he watched as a woman walked away from him and down the staircase. He couldn’t see her face, only that she had dark blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, the rest of her body hidden from view by a long mac. He frowned again. Was she the one evoking this feeling in him? He shook his head to rid himself of the ridiculous notion – surely no mortal woman could create this level of unrest in him? “Plan is to get a drink” he replied, trying to distract himself. “Can't think when I'm sober.” Yes, alcohol was what he needed to settle his overly alert nerve endings.

Even with consuming an entire bottle of whiskey though, he couldn’t shake that _pull_ the whole time he was there. Something in that room was causing this strange but familiar feeling in him.

 _Something_ had been drawing him back to this particular part of the globe over the past few decades – earthly decades anyway, but that was the day he finally decided to make the City of Angels (how very ironic) his new home.

It wasn’t until five years later that Lucifer would realise that it wasn’t _something_ that had been drawing him back there, but rather _someone._

* * *

**January 25 th 2016**

Lucifer sensed her before he saw her. He carried on playing his piano, aiming for casual indifference as she walked purposefully across Lux’s now deserted main dance floor and over to him, the strength of that _feeling_ getting stronger with every step closer. He could see her clearly in his periphery though – smartly dressed and with a serious, no nonsense expression on her face and her notebook open at the ready. A detective no doubt - and the term for some reason caused a smile to tug at his lips. Being the red blooded devil that he was, he immediately noticed how breathtakingly beautiful she was. He’d have to be blind _not_ to notice. It wasn’t in an overtly sexual, manufactured way that many of his guests at Lux exuded though. No, she was effortlessly beautiful, in a natural way that he had a feeling she didn’t even realise. But it wasn’t just her looks – _something_ about her intrigued him, even before she said a word.

“Lucifer, Morningstar” he introduced when she reached his piano and their eyes finally met.

To her credit she didn’t look surprised at his name. Given her line of work she had most likely come across many _interesting_ characters in her time and figured he was just one of the deluded masses who had flocked to LA in search of fame and fortune.

"Lucifer Morningstar? Is that, uh, a stage name or somethin’?”

He huffed at his correct assumption. “God-given, I'm afraid.”

He smiled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Tilting his head, he regarded her curiously. “Do you know, you look familiar. Have we met before?”

It wasn’t a pickup line, although he wouldn’t say no if she responded as such, there was something in him that felt like he’d known her for _years_. That tingle that ran down his spine – that feeling of familiarity was back again, and it was stronger than ever. It was definitely _her_ that was causing it. And Lucifer was determined to figure out _why._

* * *

Maybe they _had_ met before. Maybe there was something in _both_ of them that had always known the other. And maybe they were always meant to cross paths.

So what did that mean for the future? Well...maybe they would become friends, maybe they would become lovers. Maybe they would come to mean more to each other than either could dream possible. And maybe they would even experience a love that would transcend time and space.

Time would tell, but one thing was for sure - their story was just beginning...

* * *

_“And some - no matter how you shake things up, end up making the same choices, are drawn to the same people, the same passions…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> I have a Deckerstar Christmas fic ready to go that follows on from Parentis Interruptus and that I'll be posting in a couple of weeks, so I'll see you soon ❤️


End file.
